the hushed sound
by silver moon droplet
Summary: ¤ » kaixel : she was in love with mr. wrong, for all the right reasons.


**×----------Happy birthday for Jesus of course, some are going wtf  
****perhaps you know her best as caitlan ----------x**

**---------- × Bad intentions, pretty white lies  
This is more than your typical storyline  
A few looks over shoulders and tips of hats  
You'd have him on his knees ----------x**  
**(Just the way it should be)  
**

She hated hiding, she hated being locked in the shadows her hands tangled in his hair, she hated lying to her friends, but none of them could possibly understand. Sometimes she didn't understand it herself because she never thought that he was so wild and untamed. His hand brushed down her side and she let out a soft moan, then quickly before she could even comprehend what was happening, he turned pushed her against the wall, looking over his shoulder then back at her, with that look in his eye.

He touched her lip, "Hush now," he whispered, his voice still calm as he let go of her completely and walked away.

She didn't watch him go; she slid down the wall, tears forming in her eyes. She hated loving him, but she just couldn't help herself. She felt sick to her stomach; it was just another thing to hide. She sat up, wiping her tears away and stood up a fake smile on her face, she would be okay. She walked to the café, to meet up with her friends.

They noticed right away, but they didn't say a word about it. She thought she was a good liar, but they could see straight through her, they thought it might be a good idea to keep it a little hush, hush for her sake. They drank and talked, but she found herself thinking of him, his lips and his touch she couldn't help it, she was captivated by his presence. He brought a whole new danger to her world it was enthralling, her fingers played with the edges of her glass. It was very unlike her to be quiet, but it was also very unlike her to have dark circles under her eyes.

"Kairi?" asked Sora, her best friend.

The girl with auburn hair looked at her, but didn't answer; she was watching the scene behind Sora. It was him, the one she found so alluring, but with someone else, her eyes dropped to her drink. This someone else was not her, but was with him, his arms in her hair and they didn't have to hide in the shadows, her feelings were filled with envy and rage.

"Kairi?" Sora tried again.

"What?" she snapped, her voice filled with venom, causing her friend to take a step back. She caught a few glances, but certainly not his he was too busy engulfing someone else's face.

She wanted to walk over to that someone and rip her away from him, she wanted to grab him and kiss him passionately. She wanted for him to hold her and only her, but that wasn't happening anytime soon. She couldn't just sit and watch it was too much for her fragile breaking heart to handle. She ran out of there before any of her friends could protest, not that they would. They saw through the lies, Sora turn around to the red-haired asshole; he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

**----------x Disappear into the crowd  
Watching as you break him down  
Control yourself behind closed doors  
And play your part so well ----------x  
(One more breath, one more breath) **

She was just a toy she knew this well, but she couldn't contain herself. She knew she shouldn't have gotten involved, because she'd never be anything more to him. She stopped storming, crashing down in an ally way she began to sob, she just wanted more. She knew the rules, she played them so well, and this was just lust she had to remind herself. She was free to see whomever she wanted as was he, but she never thought either of them would. She was hoping that he would be satisfied with just her. She was so stupid for falling for him; she couldn't have gone with a nice guy. They wouldn't be sneaking around; he would ask to hold her hand, whisper sweet words in her ear.

She didn't want to be safe; she just didn't want to be sorry either. She wasn't either; she was so stubborn, determined to win him over. She didn't stand a chance, against that someone that Selphie was ripping away from the bastard himself. She put her arms over her knees, crying. She hated to be broken; she hated herself for not being able to hate him. A boy approached her; she buried her face into her arms.

"Kairi?" he whispered, sitting next to her. He touched her gently "Kairi, what's wrong?"

She pulled away from him, she turn towards the wall. A sad smile came upon his lips, he didn't say anything for a moment; it felt like hours to her. "Was it Axel, again?"

She flinched at the name, the name she had whispered in the night. It sounded so much better coming from him, so sweet and cuddly, she almost laughed the thought of the beast being tamed. He touched her arm again, she looked up at him; her beautiful indigo eyes were blood shot.

"What has he done to you, Kairi?"

"He hasn't done anything, Roxas!" she snapped, she hated herself for defending him. She stood up, pushing him backwards. "I'll prove it, to ALL of you." She hated herself for snapping, but most of all she hated loving him. She walked rapidly but still with a grace that only she could pass off, she wouldn't be some _toy_, she would show him, she would show them all. He did love her, she knew it.

**----------x The melody line is growing short  
You're running out of time – last resort?  
He's all about wishful thinking  
Take advantage, contain your excitement  
This is what you'll get tonight----------x **

"Naminé?" Sora asked, dazed, she stared at that blonde in incredulity. Letting go of the girl's hood, he blinked. he turned her gazed to Axel, Sora had knew he had a girlfriend; the hooded girl they called her, but he never would believe that it would have been Naminé, Kairi's best friend. 'She couldn't possibly know could she?' he thought to himself.

"Do you mind," Axel asked, dully, crossing his arms he smirked at Sora. "We were in the middle of something."

he looked at him in disgust. "Get a room," he turned around, and began walking back to their table, slumping into the booth.

The comment made the quiet blonde girl blush, a sheepish smile appeared on her face, the two returned to engulfing each other's faces.

"They deserve better," he muttered to Riku who glanced up at the couple. he smiled bitterly, tugging on Sora's sleeve. Sora turned, following Riku's index finger which was pointed at Kairi who had entered the café once more.

"Kairi's got that look in her eye," He sighed as the determined red hair girl walked over to the couple. Sora went into action, quickly grabbing his friend before she could make her way to the couple and pulling her outside.

"Sora!" she shouted at him, his grip tighten on her wrist as he stormed down the street with her. She stopped struggling as they turned the corner; he stopped abruptly in an alley. She bumped into him, he turned to her, eyes watery, and she didn't understand it.

"Why do you let him hurt you?" he whispered harshly into her ear. "What's so wonderful about him?"

This wasn't the Sora she knew, he was jealous not understanding, harsh not kind and he was scaring her, this was the anti-Sora. She couldn't do anything as he pinned her against the wall, he was stronger then her. The taste of alcohol and cigarettes entered her mouth as he kissed her. She felt so helpless, tears fell down her face as she stared into his cerulean eyes she hated him, he pulled away hastily. she flinched and immediately sunk down the wall, when she realized he wasn't doing anything she opened her eyes.

**----------x Wishful thinking – liquid fire  
All about you tonight.  
(whatever you want, your wish, his command)  
Wishful thinking – liquid fire  
All about you tonight.  
(whatever you want, your wish, his command)  
Wishful thinking – liquid fire  
All about you tonight. ----------x  
****(whatever you want, your wish, his command) **

She was gazing into deep green eyes, ones filled with concerned. It was him; she cupped her knees, not looking him in the face. She glanced at Sora, blood trickling down his forehead she stood up.

"How could you do that!" she screamed at him, crawling over to Sora, he was pulled away from her and slammed into a wall.

"Your welcome!" Axel yelled, furious, throwing his arms up in the air. "It's not like I just saved you or anything!"

Kairi glared at him, yanking her cell phone out of her purse calling an ambulance. "You could have killed him!" she screamed as she slammed her fingers into the numbers.

Axel sighed, picking up Sora, he realized something and began to laugh, and then he placed the brunette back on the ground, taking Kairi's phone from her.

"What is your problem? You're going to kill---"

"Chill out," he pointed to the gash on his forehead. "That's my blood, he's fine."

She blinked, then checking her friend only to find that he was fine, unconscious, but fine none the less. She sighed relieved, looking up at the red head she wondered. "Why'd did you do that?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I do that?" he asked, giving her a blank look.

"I'm just your toy," she stated, waiting for him to add anything, he didn't. "You have no reason to."

"If you were _just_ a toy; I would have dropped you along time ago, don't you think?"

"But what about that girl?"

"Naminé?" he laughed. Her heart sank, she didn't know it was Naminé out of all the people in the world; it just had to be her best friend. "She was just trying to make silver-boy jealous." He wrapped his arms around her. "Did I make you jealous?"

She pushed him away. "But what about all those secrets!" she shouted, he had been messing with her and he knew. "Why couldn't we--"

"Because, Kairi darling, we had a deal and I am a man of my word."

"You asshole!" she shouted, enraged. But before she could scream at him, he grabbed her and enwrapped her in a deep passionate kiss. All of her anger melted away, as she fell deep into the kiss, her only regret was that they had to breathe sometime. They broke away; she beamed at him, as he embraced her.

"I still hate you," she told him, as she watched him pick up Sora.

He laughed once more. "I love you too, Kairi."

If it wasn't for her unconscious best friend in his arms that would have been the most romantic moment she ever had with him, she mused to herself.

**----------x One more breath, one more breath.  
Play your part  
It's all about you----------x **

She watched him add more alcohol to the flame, she couldn't help but giggled. He turned to her with that look in his eye. "Hush now," he told her then he went back to making the flame bigger. She never would have imagined this chaotic vortex could ever end in a happy ending. 'It wasn't a happy ending,' she mused to herself. 'It was only a new chaotic beginning after all.' She laughed as he grabbed her hand, running quickly. The wind carried the ashes from the café into the night sky, as they ran from the burning building. Laughing into the night as the sirens went off, and to think it was only the beginning.

**Le fin.----------x **

**----------x first off longest one-shot (I think) I have EVER written. I worked my ass off on this so you BETTER (damnit please) review. I really LOVED writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading this, also caitlan I hope your birthday was fucking a m a z i n g and I'm sorry this is late, I hope you enjoyed it! All lyrics are copyrighted to shelby a.k.a k o u s e n she was ever so nice and allowed me to use them, also major kudos to her and shanna for beta-ing this I love you guys for seriously. ----------x  
(apply those standarded disclaimers) **


End file.
